


Running Away

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Growing Old Together, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Just a little chase. But it doesn't end how it used to.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rennen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975281) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Another four-handed translation, not from the current project. As always, dear mcicioni did so well on it, and then we finished it together :) For you, dear BethLange, and anyone interested.

I’ve said something to stir you up and have run off, as fast as my old legs could carry me. You don’t need much persuading and try to grab me. We race once around the house, until …

“Hold it, you …”

I turn around and grin, expecting some roughhousing, maybe followed by some kissing and some more stuff. And instead …

You’re standing a little way behind me, gasping for air. I’m no longer a spring chicken either, and I’m all too aware of it. But I’ve never gone through something like this. And I know damn well that this is news to you too.

As you recover you go inside, without speaking, and you light a cigar. Yet another one. You’ve been doing it ever since I met you. How many have you had today? And in total in all these years? I’ll eat my hat if they do you any good in any way. If I had my druthers, I’d snatch it out of your hand.

“Can’t you go without one damn day?”

You pretend you haven’t heard but look away. Now you’re uncomfortable. You’ve just got this habit and perhaps don’t ask yourself if …

I only want you to breathe easily. Please understand.


End file.
